Frostfire
Frostfire is the vicious captain of Mountain Herd. He was born in Snow Herd to the over-stallion and lead-mare, Iceriver (aka Icewing) and Petalcloud, who later traded him to Mountain Herd to pay for her freedom. He is a white Appaloosa Mix stallion with violet-tipped light blue feathers, dark gray mane and tail, and one blue eye. Personality He is a merciless fighter. He tries to appear cold-hearted towards his mother, but really he yearns to see her again and to speak with his father. Despite his brutality, he does have a soft spot for his mate and colt. History Before the Books Petalcloud is Frostfire's mother. She was born into Mountain Herd as the over-stallion and lead-mare's only foal. However, she ran off into Snow Herd to become lead-mare. Rockwing, her father, said he would let her go if she gave him her first-born foal. Petalcloud loved Frostfire, but she loved herself more, and so she agreed to the deal. When Frostfire was a weanling, he was sent on a fly with a captain, who left him and flew off to get Rockwing. When Frostfire's grandsire came, he ordered him to stop crying and that if he saw him doing it again, he would kill him. Frostfire then grew up firm and contained, and later he became a captain. Book #1: Starfire Frostfire first appears in Chapter One, The Deal. He and a small band of stallions capture Star and take him to Rockwing, who offers to make a pact. Frostfire is biting Star's wing to make him answer immediately. When Star first disagreed to do the pact, Frostfire cruelly shoved his wing back so that Star's legs buckled and he saw stars. Frostfire and his team then return Star to Feather Lake. More coming soon Book #2: Stormbound Frostfire plays a major role in Stormbound, starting at where he learns that Shadepebble, his young aunt and Rockwing's daughter, has been taken captive by Snow Herd steeds. When he reports this to the over-stallion Rockwing and lead-mare Birchcloud, Rockwing sends him after Shadepebble, but with another mission: To capture Morningleaf so that they have an advantage of taking over Sun Herd's territory, which is deserted and littered with corpses from the battle at Sky Meadow. Since Mountain Herd is outgrowing its territory, they need the lush pastures or they will starve. Since River Herd, which is like a recreation of Sun Herd with added pegasi from the other herds, is living in the Vein because Star and the council do not want to be reminded of the bloody battle. More coming soon Book #3: Landfall History not yet available Book #4: Windborn Frostfire sides with Star and becomes and unlikely ally to search for their family and friends. Frostfire is also desperate to find his mate Larksong, who is expecting his colt, who will be named Starfrost, after his cousin and his father. After Frostfire and his nephew Star arrive in the Interior, they find Star's friends fighting dire wolves and help them. They are then brought to the cave to see Morningleaf. When Frostfire and Star arrive In the valley of Wind Herd they confront Frostfire's dam, Petalcloud, saying it was a mistake to side with Nightwing. Later on, it's revealed that Petalcloud is expecting Nightwing's foals. However, like her sire's foals, Petalcloud's colt was born dead in the spring along with Riversun, Nightwing's surviving foal. Petalcloud and Nightwing then kidnap Starfrost to his sire and the rest of Wind Herd's horror. Frostfire eventually trades Morningleaf in exchange for his son. Frostfire's Family tree Dam: 'Petalcloud '''Sire: '''Iceriver '''Half-Sisters: 'Lightfeather, Riversun '''Grandsire: Rockwing Grandam: Birchcloud Aunt: Shadepebble Stepfather: '''Nightwing '''Half-brother: Unnamed Colt Son: Starfrost Half-nephew: Star Mate: Larksong Trivia * Frostfire is Riversun's materbal half-brother because both of thier dams are Petalcloud. * Frostfire dosn't consider Star family even though the lattter's his half-nephew. * He's Petalcloud's only suriving colt in her blood line besides Starfrost. * Frostfire is the youngest captian in Mountian Herd's history. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Pegasi Category:Characters in Starfire Category:Characters in Stormbound Category:Captains